Their Aura
by TheDarkJedi
Summary: All hope was lost after the downfalll of the republic. Emperor Palpatine domintates the entire galaxy his loyal apprentice, Darth Vader until one discovery from a fateful attack leaves the whole empire shaken to its core. Meanwhile, two siblings share a powerful connection to the force that wont go unnoticed. Takes place nine years after ROTS I dont own Star Wars at all


_Polis Massa_

The sound of two indistinguishable cries filled the nursery as a blond haired man observed two force sensitives from the window seperating them.

Just three hours ago, their mother succumbed to the weakness of a tragedy that led to her death. For the jedi knight, his emotions were filled with a mixture of sadness, pain and reflief that questioned his thoughts looming over his mind. What was once padawan and brother betrayed him for going against the ideals they fought for despite the fact of his secret marriage with the senator of Naboo. It was one thing to go against the jedi code but another to be manipulated into siding with the enemy.

Now, Obi-Wan Kenobi used this reflection time to focus on the current situation. The twins were born healthy despite of their anticipated birth. As he held the twins earlier, he could immediately sense a light force presence shielding them as some sort of protective blanket.

That was definitely one thing that they've gotten from their father.

Obi Wan knew that if he could sense their presence from their birth, then so could the Emperor. Using the force, Obi-wan hid their force presence from potiential threats instantly.

Ever since Qui-Gon's death, the former padawan had the task of teaching anakin the ways of the light while protecting him from the manipulation of the dark. Just the thought of his former padawan alone brought a sense of grief but also determination.

Looking at the twins in their respective cots, he vowed to himself one thing that he will take to the grave.

"I will not fail you two like I did your father."

Obi-Wan needed a plan to protect the twins from the Emperor and he needed it fast. Only one person he knew could help him in this situation so he contacted him immediately.

"Hello Master" Obi-Wan bowed at the force presence of the green old hermit.

"Greetings Obi-Wan. Great shift in the force, I have felt"

"I have felt it too, Master Yoda. Senator Amidala bore a set of twins who are extremely force sensitive."

"Lost the will to live, she did." Yoda stated, aware with the knowledge of her stasis. "Father must displayed great force. Felt from here, the light."

Obi-Wan figeted knowing he would've have to tell the truth sooner or later. "Anakin." he paused before reminiscing of his old friend.

"A lot, it explains" Yoda finished, not surprised with anakins nature. " What are their names?"

"Luke and Leia."

A brief silence filled their conversation as Yoda seemed to be meditating on his next thoughts.

"Master, as you understand, Luke and Leia posses powerful presences in the force. It is why I must protect them from the Emperor." Obi-Wan declared.

"Stronger _together_ , they are." Yoda informed.

"I understand but I'm afraid I do not carry the strength to shield their presence for a long time when they're together. We must separate them even if they're the only family they have left. Therefore, they will not learn or practice the use of the force"

"Orphans, they are not." Yoda stated after a brief moment of silence between the two.

Obi-Wan knew what Yoda was informing. Brief flashbacks of Mustafar filled his mind. The last thing Obi-Wan remembered was looking at those yellow eyes begging for mercy before leaving his brother to die. Deep inside, he didn't posses the power to kill especially towards his bestfriend. Even if he left him there to die, it lifted some of the guilt in his consciousness.

"How?" Obi-Wan asked feeling broken on the inside.

"Once was Anakin, no more. Surrounded by the dark, he is."

"The Emperor" Obi-wan realized. He must've saved him and turned to him to a servent of his ways. Now he was more determined to not make that same mistake twice.

"What should I do?"

"Seperate them, but inform them of each other you will." Yoda advised.

Obi-wan nodded with agreement as he ended the conversation with the master. On his way back to the nursery, an older brunette male stood observing the twins as Obi-Wan recognized the stranger to be the senators closest friend.

"Hello Viceroy." Obi-Wan greeted, and joined him in observing the two sleeping forms. Bail Organa was known as a value member of the the imperial senate. Though his ideals reflected with Senator Amidala which verified his true alliance.

"Obi-Wan! I came here as soon as I heard the news"

Bail paused and frowned in remembrance of his dear friend."At least two pieces of her will live on" he stated as he gave a small smile in the direction of the twins. "What will become of them if you know, they harbored their fathers skills?" Bail questioned.

"They do." Obi-Wan confirmed his suspicions.

Bail's eyes widened at the sudden realization of the threat before them. " We must hide them from the Emperor! He would kill them or worse... turn them"

"Like he did with Anakin." Obi-wan expanded.

Bail became anxious at the thought of the once Anakin becoming an apprentice to the Emperor. The twins safety was put in jeopardy at the realization that their father may harm them if he founded them alive.

"We must hide them from him. If his loyalty is clouded with the manipulation of the Emperor, then the twins lives are at stake! Padme was my confidant. I must protect her legacy." Bail explained.

Obi-Wan observed Bail and found nothing but pure devotion and honesty behind his words. "What do you think about children in general Viceroy?"

Bail was caught off guard with this question and he thought that Obi-Wan was suspecting him of something. "I-I wouldn't mind having children of my own. My wife, Breha and I have been trying but unfortunately was unsuccessful."

Obi-Wan shifted his gaze towards the baby girl, who was up and squirming with energy unlike her sleeping brother.

"Do you mind taking Leia and raising her as your own?" Obi-wan suggested.

Meanwhile, Bail was speechless at the possibility of adopting a baby. He knew that his wife and him would love and raise Leia unconditionally. But he was still skeptical of the plan.

"I don't know. Alderaan is still closely tied with the Empire and he could find her easily."

Obi-Wan knew the risk of this plan. However the same risk could be proved as a great service in her safety.

"Which is why the Emperor won't suspect a thing. The Emperor already acknowledges you as a trusted member of the imperial senate, that he won't suspect you of any treason."

Bail analyzed the explanation and possible risks of harboring the child of the apprentice. However, Leia would be raised in a loving environment which would be something Padme would've wanted. Bail took a moment and observed his new daughter and shifted his gaze towards her brother.

"What will happen to Luke?"

"He will come with me and be raised on the planet of Tatooine. Anakin despised the planet, creating a severely low chance of his return. It is also further from the empires reaches. Luke and Leia will pose a risk of getting sensed if together for long period of time. This will be the only way the twins have the chance of surviving."

Bail understood the situation but felt sadness at the realization of Leia being away from her brother. Obi-Wan noticed Bail's feelings and looked at him with sincerity.

"Although separation is a key towards their safety, they will be acknowledged of each other's presence."

Bail felt a sense of relief knowing that Leia will not be truly alone. Still, a possible threat caused him to clarify his curiosity.

"Wouldn't Leia be suspicious of having a brother who doesn't share the same parentage?"

"They will be aware each other initially, but their relations will be clarified when they are old enough to comprehend trust."

Both of them took a moment of silence with the idealization of the impact of this decision will harbor into the future.

"Very well then, how soon could Leia leave the facility?" Bail asked

"In about four hours. The nurses will administer a few vaccination shots before discharge."

"Very well then, I will contact Breha about the situation and prepare the shuttle"

"Alright. In the time being, I'll be in the courtyard, meditating" Obi-Wan stated before the two left the nursery.

Exactly four hours had passed before Obi-Wan awakened from his meditation. During the time, he could also feel an imbalance in the dark side of the force. The jedi knight knew the reminants of Anakin's light presence deceased as well as the death of his identity. A part of him felt responsible for failing his former padawan and he wondered if leaving him to die on the ashes of mustafar was the best idea.

Approaching the nursery, Obi-wan saw an empty cot residing next to Luke as realization finally dawned on the fact of the secure decision. The head nurse appeared in the room, picking up and cradling the newborn in her scale arms and signaled him to come inside the room.

Obi-Wan entered the room and stood in front of the Eellayin before she spoke.

"Hello sir. Luke's vaccinations have been completed for discharge in your care."

Obi-Wan gently retrieved the sleeping form into his arms and gave a small smile.

"We would like to set up future appointments to monitor the children's health." The medidroid spoke and retrieved a datapad.

What Obi-Wan had to next was necessary step into securing the protection of the twins safety.

"This will not be necessary. You will forget Luke and Leia were alive in your facility and archive any evidence documenting their birth. " Obi Wan focused at manipulating the head nurse.

"This will not be necessary. I will forget Luke and leia were alive in this facility and archive any evidence documenting their existence." The nurse repeated successfully.

Using the force, Obi-Wan lifted his cloak and hid his face while exiting the facility. The blond man looked down at the tiny creature in his arms and smiled. Luke's blue eyes observed Obi-Wan and fell asleep instantly finding no threat in the old man.

'He has his eyes.' Obi-Wan thought

 _Anakin_

Looking down on the sleeping form, Obiwan whispered low enough to not disrupt the slumber of the child.

"Will you be the redemption or down to Anakin Skywalker?"


End file.
